DESCRIPTION: Program: The objective of this training program is to provide research opportunities for pre- and postdoctoral students in the areas of normal and disordered communication. The laboratories encompassed within this training program focus on research in speech and hearing sciences, psycholinguistics, neurosciences, auditory physiology, cellular biology, auditory electrophysiology, and otolaryngology. Training of predoctoral students is highly structured and includes a set of required courses, additional courses that are selected to meet individual areas of interest, an initial research project with a preceptor, and a dissertation. Postdoctoral training entails participation in the research program of a specific preceptor, with a goal toward developing independent research skills. Postdoctoral trainees may also take courses within the doctoral program at CUNY. Through the research experiences obtained in the laboratories of the preceptors, as well as the presentation of their findings at various seminars, the trainees are highly likely to develop as independent investigators.